knbfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Aria Collins
Aria Collins '(アリア コリンズ ''Aria Korinzu) is the physical therapist of Kaijō High. She demonstrates extensive knowledge in the field of sports and sports medicine, and as a result has offered to fill the role for a couple of missing staff positions (these include Medic and Trainer). Appearance Aria is often regarded for her height, standing above the height of the average Japanese man at 179.8 cm. She has a toned physique due to her athletic background and fair skin. Her red hair falls to the middle of her back with bangs that nearly cover her forehead and curl into her cheeks. Her eyes are a crimson color, and often described as uninviting, despite the warm color. Most often, Aria is shown dressed in the Kaijō High girl's uniform: a white button up shirt and red tie beneath a gray blazer, as well as a gray skirt that falls to a little above the knee. Outside of school, Aria makes herself more comfortable with a red hooded sweater, a pair of dark blue jean shorts, and a pair of casual red tennis shoes. Around the Interhigh Arc, Aria is seen with the addition of a dark blue sports jacket with "Kaijō Staff" on the back to distinguish her place on the bench. Personality In the beginning, Aria is cold and evasive, most of her distaste being directed towards sports players. Although most of her rage seems to be to those with ill behavior and arrogant attitudes, she does not hesitate to acknowledge that she tends to treat "innocent" players that way as well. Many of the students in Kaijō (especially ones she attended middle school with) are well-aware of her terrible attitude, and as a result, tend to stay away. This is supported by her eyes, which are often the source of her intimidation, both comical and non. This is often described by the quote "her glances are not kind!" which is often followed by a piercing glare of sorts. According to her middle school friend, Hikari Ibusaki, Aria is unapproachable, and oftentimes in conversation, the former will attempt to nudge Aria into a more friendly response pattern. Over time, however, after her addition to the Kaijō basketball team, she begins to soften, and though still not always "nice", she makes conversation with them. She seems to particularly favor Hayakawa and Kasamatsu at this point, due to their innocent natures towards the female gender, while she is likewise comically disapproving of Moriyama and Kise for the opposite reason. She is an emotionally tough individual that seems unfazed by school-yard taunts and even large events, such as the injury of her father. When she does cry, such as during Hikari's sabotage, she is always keen on making sure she is alone in order to attain her strong reputation. She is very indecisive, having the team wait nearly twenty minutes just to pick an ice cream flavor, but usually becomes comically aggressive when someone picks for her. Background As a child, Aria lived with her mother, father, and 4 younger siblings in San Ramon, California. Being the first born, she spent 6 years of her life as an only child, often opting to tag along with her father, professional basketball player Michael Collins. She developed a strong love for the sport and would usually pester her father for games and lessons in between their watching of games and her attending of his games. With her father growing particularly busy, Aria was enrolled into a youth camp for basketball around the age of 8, where the constant practice began to show as a natural talent for her. Her developing pride kept her sore in her constant pursuit to become the best player in her camp, even going as far as to challenge much older and stronger opponents. This frequently led to her requiring downtime. She spent this downtime beginning to expand her knowledge on basketball to foreign teams and smaller divisions. When returning home from the camp one year during the off-season, she was greeted with a chaotic household due to the tension between her mother and father. Though only about 12 at the time, she was able to gather that her father had become a changed man. Since gaining more status in the sports world, he became arrogant and selfish. Due to her father's womanizing ways and unfaithfulness, he and her mother were divorced, the latter taking Aria's other four siblings with her due to her father's unwillingness to claim them. In this time, Aria became more recluse and unwilling to engage with her father as much. Though she still loved basketball, she was less keen on performing in large events and places such as the Youth Camp due to being embarrassed by her publicized family affairs. She practiced and learned in private, and continued to study the sport independently. Nearing 14, Aria, through her in-depth research, stumbled across a transfer program for the attendance of a Japanese school. Seeing it as an opportunity to escape her father, she did so immediately and found herself attending Hozumi Junior High School. There, she made her notorious reputation as the most unapproachable student, until meeting Hikari Ibusaki, a shy girl that would later be a big part of the reason she attends Kaijō. In Kaijo, Aria joins the basketball club at the persistent request of Hikari, who wishes to rekindle her outward love for basketball. Aria immediately recognizes Kise after a hallway run-in with a gathering of fans, leading to her initial distaste for him. Still, she cannot quell her curiosity for his capability, having studied the Generation of Miracles, and challenges him to a one-on-one match. She suppresses her surprise at his copy of her "One-handed shot" and instead cuts the match short after begrudgingly noting him as "decent". From this point, Aria enters the next day, immediately getting to work analyzing the physical capabilities of the team by watching them practice. After discussing with the Genta Takeuchi, coach of Kaijō High, she is able to distribute personalized training regimens. She remains unsociable, often refusing to directly answer their questions, or responding with snarky quips. Story Seirin vs Kaijō Curiosity getting the better of her, Aria tails Kise to Seirin, only to be caught in his field of vision on the train. She quickly responds that she "wouldn't dream" of trailing him and only had to pick something up from the area. He allows this without much debate, and after departing the train, continues to Seirin. Aria, contrarily, waits outside, peeking in to watch the confrontation between Taiga Kagami and Kise. She is left wondering about the fascination Kise displays for Kuroko, but assumes that she will find out at the match. While lost in her thought, however, she is startled by Kise, who had exited, and rather than explain herself, becomes flustered and demands that they head back. The day of the match, Aria takes her place on Kaijō's bench. She and everyone else are shocked to see Kagami destroy the backboard during a dunk. She is quick to note his skill, even though she acknowledges the backboard was not at perfect condition. As the match is restarted, and Kise enters the court, she finds her concentration destroyed by the screaming of fangirls, putting her in a notoriously foul mood. Kuroko's misdirection technique succeeds in shocking Aria, and she admits to herself that she had never seen anything like it before. When Kasamatsu asks about misdirection, Aria dedicates his words to memory, feeling herself getting excited over the idea. Aria continues objectively watching the match to the end, caught completely off guard by the end result. She feels a surge of excitement at the idea of Kagami's jumping skills, and estimates that he has much more he is capable of. When standing after the match, she takes notice of a woman descending the bleachers on Seirin's side. Through side banter, she is able to identify her as Kaori Atsuko: Seirin's manager. Interhigh preliminaries Occasionally, Aria appears with various Kaijō team players to watch Seirin's matches. Around this time, Aria and Hikari face troubles with a couple fans of Kise that take their appreciation for him to an unnecessary level of roughness. After a threat to keep away from him - to which both girls answer with confusion, the trio of fans leave Aria and a distraught Hikari to walk home. Not long after that encounter, Hikari's gymnastic routine is sabotaged, leaving her with a fracture and deep bruising. Aria confronts the girls, and after, visits Hikari in the infirmary with the company of Moriyama and Kise. She explains the gist, leaving several holes in her story that fail to explain the girls' motive to protect Kise's state of mind for future games. After this, Aria's workload gets more cluttered as she rations her time to fulfill her promise to handle Hikari's physical therapy. During Hikari's recovery, she helps out in the team, filling the roles that one would attribute to a manager. Interhigh Stress piling up, Aria is seen to frequently begin ignoring calls from an unknown source. Finally, she gives in and picks up, leaving the room to take the call. In the days after this call, Aria's training regimens for the team become much more difficult, leaving them exhausted to the point of immobility. It is revealed that she will be leaving for America to care for her injured father with an indefinite date of return. She arrives back in the middle of the Tōō and Kaijō match. She is shocked and proud to find the team is doing well, and Kise is managing to hold his own against Tōō's ace, Daiki Aomine, power forward of the Generation of Miracles. As the match continues, Aria begins to feel uneasy. She notices Kise's legs giving him trouble and quickly rummaged through her bag to throw on her staff jacket. She then runs down to the bench area to see the match end. For the first time in front of others, she sheds tears, but quickly tries to brush them away. She instead rushes onto the court to praise and comfort the team for their display. While treating the team at a local restaurant, Aria informs Kise that she will be taking over his physical therapy in order to help him prepare for the Winter Cup. The group agrees that his chances of participation would be dramatically low without her aid due to his overexertion, so she gets to work right away. Pre-Winter Cup After spending time getting Kise back on his feet, Aria allows him to return to practice with the team. Although he is not fully healed, he is better off, but she constantly cautions him on pushing himself too hard, stating that she would rather him "work gradually instead of biting off too much at once". After all seems to be falling back in place, Aria finishes her physical therapy with Hikari and begins to have more time to spend. During this time, with her feats becoming school-wide publicized, she finds herself getting into trouble with the same trio of fans as before. They leave several bundles of terrible notes in her desk and locker, and begin to spread mass rumors regarding her father's promiscuity. She assures everyone that she is fine and casually disposes of the notes in the trash, once again omitting the cause of the girls' actions. Around then, she tells them of how she and her father began to patch up their relationship. She comically told him that she would only accept him as her father again if he "swore celibacy and converted to priesthood". Time passes and the harassment does little to improve, though Kise is now informed due to seeing one of the notes she disposed of. Things worsen, leading to Aria suffering through a brutal attack that concerned teammates barely manage to reel her from. While she's recovering, they use her phone, sending an informative message to her father of the situation. Aria wakes up soon, casually speaking of the incident as if it did little to affect her - and only complaining about a pounding headache. Kise apologizes for the incident, and after an awkwardly bred discussion regarding promiscuity and sensitive speech, she offers him a kiss on his forehead. She quickly disregards it as nothing more but gratitude while a curious Moriyama and Hikari spy in from outside the door. Unfortunately, the "touching moment" is interrupted by a concerned Michael Collins barging in on the two. There are instant problems due to Michael's inability to speak fluent Japanese and comical misunderstandings as a result of Aria's purposely wrong and/or exaggerated translations. She sends her father to Kaijō with Hikari, Moriyama, and Kise as guide while Aria spends time alone to finally vent out her emotions after the traumatic experience. She returns the same day, despite the protests, and gets to work incorporating Michael into their training by letting him "show off" which Aria explains dryly is "what he does best". In this time of training, Michael is constantly used by his daughter to as she humorously puts it: "mend their strained relationship". He also takes this time to discuss with Moriyama, Hayakawa, and Kasamatsu about "women advice" when Aria is not around. He refuses to give this advice to Kise because he claims not to trust it with him while he's close to Aria. Winter Cup '''Be Continued. . . EXTRA GAME Be Continued. . . Skill Limit Reading Due to her knowledge in sports medicine and experience, Aria is able to read the physical capabilities of a player and analyze their bodies. Limit Reading is usually put to use to find out how much physical exertion a player can push onto their bodies before it causes strain or injury. Aria uses this ability to compose training regimens for the members of the Kaijō basketball team that can push them to their limits without damaging their muscles. Later, this is used with more prowess in order to identify when a player is nearing their physical limit - as shown when she spotted Kise's falter in the match between Tōō and Kaijō. Exact Targeting This ability assists Aria in performing physical therapy. She is able to pinpoint the exact place in the muscles that has undergone damage and strain, and specifically compose a system for healing that muscle. This reduces the time needed for healing significantly. It was used during the preparation for the Winter Cup to get Kise back on his feet, and it is estimated that if he did not push himself too hard against her wishes, he could have been closer to top condition. Relationships Hikari Ibusaki Aria's friend from middle school. She assisted Hikari in breaking out of her shell, and since, she has looked up to Aria as a friend and role model. Aria feels the constant need to protect her because of this. When Hikari was injured, Aria cried visibly for the first time, feeling that she had failed to protect her as she always promised. This protection is sometimes expressed through comedy, as Aria comments on Moriyama's flirtatious ways and immediately pulls Hikari behind her when he is near. Hikari's words also hold more weight to Aria. Early on, when Hikari wanted to talk fashion with Kise, Aria approached him for her, despite having an aversion to sports players. They have a close relationship, and Aria is willing to sacrifice a lot for her. Progress Trivia Progress Quotes progress References Profile Image: http://myanimelist.cdn-dena.com Category:DRAFT